


Removing the Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane doesn't believe in luck. But even he has to admit it's a damn good coincidence that he got stuck sleeping in the same bed as Ryan that night.





	Removing the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this show. I hope y'all enjoy! Feedback always welcome!

“You’re such a scaredy cat,” Shane teased.

“Shut up. It’s called self-preservation.”

“Against _what_?!”

Ryan’s hands tightened on the steering wheel for a fraction of a second. “Your unrelenting disbelief is frustrating, infuriating, and exhausting.”

“I’m too exhausted to deal with your gigantic words.” Shane glanced at Ryan from the corner of his eye. Ryan’s expression was flitting between exhausted to angry, to amused, a silent laugh crinkling the corners of his dark eyes.

 

Shane hadn’t _meant_ to fall in love with his coworker… Slash best friend. They were just compatible, he supposed, though that probably made him sound as crazy as Ryan with all this ghost and ghoul talk. It wasn’t like he could _do_ anything—they worked together.

 

***

“Shit,” Shane mumbled, eyes on his phone.

“What?”

He could hear the apprehension in Ryan’s voice without looking up.

“I made a mistake. Booked a king instead of two queens.”

Ryan plucked the phone from Shane’s hand, scrolling through the reservation. “Oh, that’s not the end of the world.”

Shane cocked an eyebrow, taking his phone back.

“We’ve slept in closer quarters for cases, not a big deal.”

“You sure?”

Ryan grunted his approval as he stepped out of the car, leaving Shane staring after him.

 

The thing about being skeptical – it usually involved being skeptical about a lot of things. Normally, Shane was. Luck wasn’t luck, it wasn’t random coincidence, for example.

But this? Being stuck in the same hotel bed right now was _pure_ luck. Shane had been planning to prank Ryan for weeks now, waiting for the perfect time. And here it was.

Ryan was sleeping soundly, his lips parted just a bit as he snored. His hair was mussed on the pillow, hands curled around the blanket against his chest. He looked downright cute, if Shane was being honest. But he had more important things to do. As quietly as he could, he crawled out of the bed and tugged open his duffel bag. He withdrew a rubber Halloween mask. It was ghastly green and white with splotches of red as blood. The eyes were screened black and the mouth was open in horrendous, bloody scream, rotted teeth visible under cracked lips.

Shane pulled it on, crawling back under the covers and pulling them up to his throat.

He reached across the space between them, finding Ryan’s stomach. His fingers brushed over the firm muscles, breath catching in his throat. Ryan shifted, grunting in his sleep. The sound pulled Shane from his thoughts and he focused on the task at hand. Slow and steady, he brushed his fingers over Ryan’s ribs and stomach, unrelenting even when Ryan began to wiggle and groan in his sleep.

Finally, Ryan woke, taking a moment to focus on the face in front of him. When he did, his eyes bulged, tendons jutting from the side of his neck before he let out an awful scream. He leapt out of the bed, legs tangled in the sheet.

Shane began to laugh as Ryan went down, still scrambling away from the bed. When his back hit the wall, eyes still wide with fear, he began to shiver, struggling to catch his breath. The laughter died in Shane’s throat when it clicked; Ryan wasn’t relaxing – wasn’t laughing with him. His eyes scanned the room, not really taking in anything. He was on the verge of panicking.

“Shit.” Shane yanked the mask off and threw it onto the bed. He scrambled to the floor and over to Ryan. The carpet was nice, but his knees still hit hard enough to send little jolts up pain all the way up his spine. He barely noticed however, too focused on grabbing Ryan’s shoulders and giving him a shake.

“Hey, hey! It was just me, come back to me, man!” He shook him again, and once more until Ryan’s eyes focused on his face.

“I fucking hate you,” Ryan panted. Shane continued to stare at him until he felt the muslces in Ryan’s shoulders slowly began to relax. He let out a nervous laugh.

“Shit, I know. I didn’t mean to scare you so bad. I was just playing.”

“Just—Caught me right out of a weird dream. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad, man,” Shane admitted, guilt bubbling in his stomach like a carbonated soda.

“Yeah, yeah. Help me up.”

Shane did as Ryan asked, still watching him close. Ryan smirked. “I’m really fine. Stop staring, you creep.”

“Seriously. You totally have a freebie after that.”

“After _that_? I have like a hundred freebies just working next to you.”

“True,” Shane admitted, puckering out his lips in thought. “Guess you’ll just have to start getting your revenge.”

“I guess so…”

Ryan’s quiet tone got Shane’s attention once more. His friend was quiet, but not like that. He realized the two were nearly chest to chest, forcing Ryan to tilt his head up to look at Shane’s face.

“Now look who’s staring.”

Ryan’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

“Just—You are _such_ a dick.”

Shane chuckled. It sounded forced in the room, now thick with a tension he couldn’t place. “Ryan—“

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan grabbed his t-shirt in both hands, dragging him down at the same time he went up, their mouths meeting in a rough kiss.

The noise that slipped from Shane’s mouth was half squeak, half groan, his arms flying out like he had lost balance before settling awkwardly on Ryan’s shoulders. It wasn’t fireworks, certainly. It was no different – physically – than any of the other guys or women that Shane had kissed in his life. But mentally he was seeing stars. This was _Ryan_. His short, superstitious, smart friend. The one guy Shane would always trust with his very life. And they were finally _kissing_.

At the moment Shane feared his heart would pound right out of his ribcage, Ryan pulled back, sinking down to his normal height.

“Uh—Wh—What – What was _that_?” Shane stuttered. Ryan shrugged, laughing.

“Please… That wasn’t revenge was it?” Shane asked, his heart in his throat at the idea.

“What? No. I—Man, I would never joke about that. You’re infuriating but I’ve… Wanted to do that a while. I guess—“

“Scaring the shit out of you made you brave?” Shane asked.

Ryan huffed, lowering his head. Shane reacted instantly. He hooked his fingers under Ryan’s chin and tilted his head back up.

“Hey, don’t do that. I wasn’t making fun of you, idiot. I wanted you to do it. Look – It’s nearly six. Why don’t we grab breakfast before our flight?”

“You asking me on a date?”

Shane grinned, relieved to hear the coy, teasing tone back in Ryan’s voice.

“Yeah. What of it?”

Ryan’s smile grew. “Let me dress. And get rid of that fucking mask before I shove it up your ass.”


End file.
